Put the Blame On Me
by iwantyourface
Summary: Adelynn Novak wasn't exactly 'social' and she could blame her brother Castiel for that. She was shy, timid, and constantly blaming everything, including her father's abandonment, on herself. What happens when she gets close to the most popular jock at her high school, Dean Winchester? Will she see that he's just as broken as she is? AU Dean/OC
1. Introduction

**A/N: I'm starting my first AU story so if it's not good; please let me know what you think I should do to better improve my writing. Comments and compliments are very much welcomed (: Sam is only two years younger than Dean in this fic, just FYI. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of its characters. **

Heat, that's what Adelynn Novak hated about this the most. Running around in the immense warmth while trying to follow what her coach was saying so she could impress her was never something that Adelynn would normally want to do. And the heat seemed to be amplified more do to the fact that she was running around in what usually was the football stadium, but now was currently being used for field hockey practice. The stadium was on a hill, with no area of shade in the whole damn place and it was closer to the burning hot sun.

Next was the smell; she absolutely _hated_ the smell of the turf she had to run on. It was basically made from old tire like material so the smell of burning rubber was constantly stuck in her nostrils. It made the thought of playing only that much more unappealing. The only reason she chose field hockey was because it was a no cut sport.

She was only doing this because her mother wanted her to get out more, make new friends and get some exercise. Adelynn only had one friend; a smart-ass, loud-mouthed, and slightly aggressive girl named Marissa. Her mother, being the typical conservative catholic parent, does **not** by any means approve of her and Marissa being friends.

When it comes to her mother, there is no arguing. You simply **cannot** win any type of dispute with her; she will always have the last word.

"Okay girls, bring it in!" The J.V field hockey coach, Tess said after they all finished a particularly hard drill. "Go pack up, get some water, and then go home and rest. I know tomorrow is the first day of school and is a big day for you girls, but we still have practice at 3:30-5:30, try to show up early."

The thought of school starting up again made Adelynn's skin crawl. Tomorrow she would officially be a sophomore, and start the hardest year of her highschool career.

After Coach Tess finished her short speech, all 20 or so J.V. girls were dismissed and went to pack up. They were all separated into their own little groups, talking amongst themselves while putting away their sticks and water bottles. Their conversations were about things like _what to wear on the first day_ or _which boys they thought were cute,_ and the occasional topic of T.V shows. Adelynn was never apart of these discussions because, even though she's had practices with these girls since the beginning of summer, she hasn't made one friend.

So instead of joining in conversation, she put her stick, face mask, mouth guard, and water bottle all into her bag, and was about to make her way down the hill towards the school parking lot when something happened. This _something_ would be considered big to highschool girls, especially the "boy-crazy" types.

The Carlton High School varsity football team was currently strutting by, looking as if they were in slow motion, causing all the girls to stop what they were doing and gawk at the group of fit, handsome, older boys. Sure, they were only older than then the girls by probably 1-3 years, but that was enough.

They were all obviously attractive, that's for damn sure, but there was one boy that would catch every girl's eye.

_Dean Winchester_.

Senior, captain of the football team, and homecoming king was what made Dean, Dean. If you looked up perfection in the dictionary, you'd see a picture of him taking up the whole page. There was a good possibility that every girl at the school has had at least one crush on him during their high school experience.

Adelynn knew his little brother, Sam, who was also quite attractive. He was in her grade, and was adored by Marissa. Seriously, that's probably one of the only things that Adelynn's best friend would talk about.

They also had an eleven year old brother named Adam, but Adelynn has never met the kid so she doesn't exactly know what he's like.

From what Adelynn had heard, the three Winchesters had a very odd and strained home life, which is something Adelynn could relate too. Their mother, Mary was her name, died when the boys were pretty young. And their father, John who was a formal marine, was an uncaring man who rarely ever smiled or said a nice thing to his sons. They were usually the most gossiped about family in the entirety of the small town.

As soon as the football team walked away, the girls turned back to their small groups and start squealing about what just happened.

"Oh my god, Mark totally winked at me!"

"Did you see their new uniforms?"

"I _swear_ he was checking me out!"

"Did you see Dean's new haircut?"

"Brian Kinney totally lost all of his baby fat! _Finally!" _

"Why is he so gorgeous?!"

Adelynn looked at all the girls, surprised at how much they could embarrass themselves without even knowing. She was sure that all the boys on the team could hear them just because they were talking so loudly. So, instead of staying to talk or attempt to make friends to make her mother happy, she simply just turned on her heals and walked down to the parking lot.

The first car she spotted when she reached the parking lot was her older brother's beat up, 20 year old, small, black car, while he was leaning against it. Adelynn's not what you'd consider a "car person" so she doesn't know the name of the car, and probably never will.

"How was your practice?" Her 17 year old brother, Castiel asked her as she threw her bag into the back seat.

"Horrible, as usual, but what else was to be expected?" She responded while getting into the passenger seat and Castiel getting in the driver's.

"True." He responded while starting up the car and starting their short 5 minute journey back to their house. "Gabriel and Naomi are coming over for dinner tonight, thought I'd tell you as a fair warning."

She groaned and slumped back against her seat, in a way that some would find over-dramatic. The only times when her two of her older siblings would come over for dinner was on Sundays or special occasions, sometimes more than that because both of their houses were about 5 minutes away from the original Novak family household.

Gabriel she didn't mind, in fact she loved it when her 25 year old brother would come and visit. He was the fun sibling, the one who was always cracking jokes and pulling the occasional prank. It was Naomi coming that she had a problem with.

Her oldest sister was 28, thirteen years older than Adelynn so their relationship has never really been great, just because of the huge age difference. But her sister was one of the most rude, prideful, and controlling people she has ever met.

She was constantly reminding Adelynn of how she would never be as successful as she is, and that no matter how hard she tried; she would never make any friends. Naomi also loved telling Adelynn that the only reason their father left them, which was when Adelynn was only two, was because of her being born. "If you weren't born Dad would still be here." was pretty much the first thing Naomi would tell her when they'd see each other.

Adelynn had another older sister named Anna, but she hasn't heard from her in over two years. Anna was always the rebel, constantly doing things that are against their faith because she knew it would piss their mother off, which it did. She was kicked out of the house as soon as she turned eighteen, and hasn't contacted them since.

"Have you finished your summer homework?" Castiel asked, breaking her from her train of thought. She rolled her eyes at this. Who did he think she was?

"Of course I have, Cas." She responded, using his nickname that only close family members were allowed to use. To everyone else on the damn planet, he was Castiel. Occasionally, Adelynn got away with calling him Cassie, but she was the only one aloud to call him that, and he was the only one, besides Marissa, who was allowed to call her Addie.

He gave her a small nod, his normal expression, which was a mix of seriousness and confusion, was used. They pulled into the driveway of their house two minutes later, immediately greeted by Gabriel, who was sitting on their small front porch.

As soon as Adelynn stepped out the car, she ran up to her oldest brother and nearly jumped on him, giving him one of her biggest hugs she could manage. Gabriel easily, due to her small size, picked her up and spun her around, before placing her back down to her feet. He then tried to give Cas a hug, but was forced to give him an awkward handshake instead. Let's just say, Cas doesn't do hugs.

Only a second later, the sound of the screen door opening and closing was heard. Adelynn looked up from the ground to face one of the ugliest sights that she's seen for a while.

"Dinner's ready." Naomi said with a look of seriousness on her face. She quickly turned around and walked back through the screen door, the other three awkwardly following.


	2. First Day of School

**A/N: I'm going back to school soon so my updates won't be very frequent. I'll try to update every weekend but so far, it seems that my first trimesters going to be pretty crazy. Also, Dean isn't in this chapter, but that will change soon! Once Adelynn first starts talking to him, which will be coming up very soon, we will see a lot of her and Dean (: **

Adelynn's POV

After a very long and tense dinner, Gabriel and I were stuck in the kitchen doing dishes while mom, Naomi and Cas sat in the living room having a discussion on something that was too boring for me to keep up with.

"So, field hockey, huh?" Gabriel said with a smirk on his face as he turned away from the dish he was washing to look at me.

"Unfortunately, yes." I responded not looking up from the pot I was drying. "I wouldn't have even considered doing it if mom wasn't so obsessed with the thought of me making new friends."

"She only wants you to be happy." He said, looking back down at the sink so he could concentrate on washing one of mom's sauce pans. "Don't you want to be happy?"

"I am happy." I snapped. "Mom doesn't want me to be happy, Gabe; she just wants me to have other friends."

"I still don't get why she doesn't like Marissa," He stated, handing me the pot that he had just finished washing so I could start drying it. "I think she's hilarious."

"But mom's not like you, Gabriel!"

"How so?"

"Oh, come on!" I said, putting the dish down next to the sink so I could turn and face him. "To put it simply; you're fun, mom's not." With that, I picked up the dish and returned to drying it.

"Ads, moms aren't supposed to be fun," He stated, still looking at me even though I wasn't looking at him. "They're supposed to look after you, and that's all mom's trying to do."

"How is forcing me out of my comfort zone a way of her trying to look after me?" I asked, giving him a small glare.

Instead of answering, Gabriel just sighed and turned all his attention back on washing the dishes. I knew that he didn't have a good response, because he knew the truth. Mom wasn't _looking after me; _she was trying to control me, making sure that I ended up just like Naomi and nothing like Anna.

"So how about them Padres, huh?" Gabe asked with an amused look on his face. He always changed the subject to something as pointless as our local baseball team when he felt that a situation was getting too intense or awkward.

I huffed; annoyed that he was avoiding the topic. We finished washing the dishes in silence, and didn't really say anything for the rest of the night.

I excused myself from everyone after Gabe and I finished cleaning the kitchen and went up to my room. I knew that my mom would scold me later for 'being rude' when Gabriel and Naomi were visiting, but I really didn't care. They come over about three times a week anyway.

…

And just like that, the last few hours I had left of my precious summer were wiped away, mostly because I was asleep for a good nine hours. Now, I was left walking down the hallways, trying to search for my best (and only) friend before the bell rang.

"Adelynn!"

Found her.

I spun around to come almost face to face with a grinning Marissa. Why she was grinning, I really don't know. Who the heck grins on the first day of school?

"Why are you so happy?" I asked, my facial expression a mix of confusion and seriousness. I guess you could say I looked a lot like Castiel right now.

"Because now I can talk to you every day without your bitch of a mother watching us like a hawk." She explained. Now that I think of it, it is actually quite exciting.

Just then, the obnoxious sound of the bell rang, indicating that it was time for first period.

"What class do you have first?" Marissa asked.

"Um," I took a moment to look down at my schedule. "A.P.E.C. with Mrs. Harvelle."

"We have first period together." Marissa said, the grin on her face wasn't fading.

"Mrs. Harvelle….isn't she Jo Harvelle's mom?"

Jo Harvelle is probably the most popular girl at Carlton High. She was a senior, class president, captain of the cheer squad, and girlfriend to the one and only, Dean Winchester.

"Yeah, I think my sister told me she was." Marissa responded, verifying that Mrs. Harvelle was in fact Jo's mom.

We then started walking towards her class, not wanting to be late on the first day. I also heard that Mrs. Harvelle hates it when _anyone's _late to her class.

We made it to there just in time; we might have spent a bit longer than we intended on trying to actually find where the class was.

It was one of those "choose your own seats" classes since there was no sign indicating that there was assigned seats. Marissa and I sat next to each other, obviously, and towards the back of the classroom. The back wouldn't usually have been my first pick considering that I actually _like_ to pay attention so I could get a good grade in the class, but since I let Marissa choose where we sit I didn't have much of a choice.

"Oh my god, look over there!" Marissa said excitingly, slapping me on the arm to get my attention then pointing towards a corner of the classroom. I looked at where she was pointing and saw, of course, Sam Winchester.

"Your obsession with that boy still confuses me." I said, and then turned my attention back to looking at my and Marissa's schedule to see how many classes we have together.

She has been in love with him since kindergarten, possibly even before that. We've had at least one class with him every year since preschool, and Marissa has probably talked about him nonstop since the day we first met him.

"Don't you think that Sam and I would have gorgeous babies?" She asked, her tone some-what dreamy. I actually took a minute to think about this. They both have brown hair, though Marissa's is darker and _much_ longer. Sam's skin was on the paler side and Marissa had a dark, olive tone. She had big brown eyes while his were blue and squinted.

"Sure." I replied. "You guys would have great looking kids."

"Good morning, class!" A woman's loud, southern accent stopped mine and Marissa's conversation and brought everyone's attention to the front of the class. There stood a tall, brown haired woman who was probably in her late forties.

Mrs. Harvelle.

"Okay, let's get started so we can go over all the rules today and not spend any time on them tomorrow." Her voice had an 'I mean business' kind of tone.

As soon as Mrs. Harvelle turned around to write something on the board, Marissa leaned over towards me and whispered, "She doesn't even look like Jo."

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting someone?" Mrs. Harvelle turned around from the board and glared at the classroom. Marissa immediately sat up and folded her hands on her desk, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"No, ma'am." The whole class said in unison.

"Good." She said, continuing she was saying and returning to writing on the board. Marissa and I looked at each other, a lips pressed together tight to prevent us from laughing.

The class was over an hour later, and Marissa and I had second period, which was Honors Humanities, together. Unfortunately, we didn't have third or fourth together.

Now, after what seemed like days but was only a few hours, it was lunch. After lunch we only had one more period and then everyone got to go home. But, I have field hockey practice only an hour after school ends.

"So how was chemistry?" I asked Marissa before taking a bite out of my tuna fish sandwich. We were sitting in our normal spot from last year, which was behind the foreign language building.

"Great. Sam's in my class." She said with a smirk.

"Did you talk to him?" I asked, though not really caring.

"Yup," Her smirk was now a grin. "We talked about our summers and then he asked me a question about the homework."

"Well that sounds….productive." I responded. "I think you should-"

"Hi!" A girly, overly-sweet voice cut me off. Marissa and I looked up towards the source of the noise, only to see a girl standing over us. She had bright pink hair (hopefully dyed), ripped jeans and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt on. She also had wide rimmed glasses and a huge smile on her face.

"Um…hi?" Marissa responded, looking at the girl as if she were some sort of foreign species. The pink-haired girl then sat down in front of us and continued talking.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shock you guys. My name's Dani Kim and I was looking for a place to sit…." She trailed off a bit. "I'm new."

"Oh, um, I'm Adelynn Novak." I said and then pointed to Marissa, "And this is Marissa."

"Uh, hi?" Marissa said, repeating what she said earlier. Not a lot of people came back here during lunch, that's one of the reasons why we chose this place to sit. So it was very rare that anyone would come up and just interrupt us.

"I didn't think there would be people back here…." Dani said, then was about to stand up. "Maybe I should go."

"No, you can sit here." Marissa said, "We don't care."

"Oh!" Dani's grin came back to her face. "Great!"

The rest of the lunch period was slightly awkward, more so for me than the other two. We just listened to Dani talk about how she was from Ohio, but her father had recently passed away and she and her mother were looking for a new start, so they moved to San Diego.

Then she talked about different hobbies she had and how she didn't have many friends at her old school. I suggested that she should join the field hockey team, but I left out the fact that I only wanted her to join because I wanted at least one friend on the team and no matter how much I begged, Marissa always says no. She agreed, happily.

Lunch ended too soon for my liking and we were forced to go to fifth period, which we all ended up having together. Maybe now Spanish class won't be so bad.


	3. Unexpected Guest

The first two weeks of school flew by rather quickly. Although, I was already practically drowning in all the work I had. From my school work to field hockey practices, I could barely keep up with anything.

But luckily over the two weeks, Marissa and I have gotten a lot closer to Dani. I thought that if my mom saw that I had made a new friend, she would allow me to quit field hockey. But when she met Dani and took one look at her pink hair, she immediately disapproved of our friendship. I thought that telling her that Dani was also on the team, she would reconsider, but it didn't help at all.

Today, Cas called me after my practice was done to inform me that he wouldn't be able to pick me up because he had a guest over, and I would have to walk home. I didn't mind much, sometimes I like walking just because it gives me time by myself. Also, the walk to my house isn't very long at all, so it wasn't like it was a huge bother.

About fifteen minutes later, I finally made it to my house. Regrettably, I didn't bring my house keys with me this morning because I didn't think that I would need them. The back door is always unlocked, so I walked through the gate into my backyard and to the backdoor, which opens up into the dining room/kitchen area.

As soon as I opened the backdoor, I saw something, well someone who I was definitely not expecting. Sitting at my dining room table, by himself, was none other than the Dean Winchester. He was reading a textbook until he heard me close the door and then looked up to see me.

"Hi." He greeted me in a somewhat excited tone, a friendly smile on his face. I tried to return it, but probably ended up looking like a freak.

"Um, hello."

We continued to stare at each other awkwardly until Castiel decided to barge in from the kitchen. He was holding what I assumed to be a bag of carrot sticks.

"Hello Adelynn." Cas greeted me, "I see that you've met Dean." He walked over to the table where Dean was sitting, and placed the bag of carrots down on it before sitting next to him. "Dean and I are working on a science project together."

"Oh okay." I said, "I'm going to go upstairs now." I then awkwardly turned around and headed for the stairs so I could go to my room.

I figured that if I worked hard enough, I could finish all of my homework in a total of two hours, tops. So, once I got into my room, I sat down on my bed and began my algebra homework. After probably twenty minutes of working on it, I heard the door of my room open. I snapped my head in the direction of the sound because the sudden noise scared me a bit. Dean Winchester stood at my door, his eyes wide in horror and embarrassment.

"Holy shit, this is definitely not the bathroom." He said, "I am so sorry, this must look really weird."

And despite of the awkwardness of the situation, I laughed. "Its fine, no need to apologize"

"Oh god I can't believe I did that." He said, putting his hand on his face. Once he removed it, he looked over at me and smiled in sort of an apologetic way. "I'm so sorry."

"Like I said, it's fine." I said, smiling at him in reassurance.

"Holy crap, is that an ACDC poster?" He changed the topic and pointed to the poster behind my bed.

"Oh, yeah it is. Are you a fan?" I asked. ACDC is probably my favorite band ever. My mother never liked them, for obvious reasons and Cas was more into weird indie music. Anna's actually the one who introduced me to them when I was about ten, and I loved them ever since. It's the only thing, besides my friends, that my mother disapproves of.

"Are you kidding me? ACDC's one of my favorite bands." Dean said, walking up towards my bed while still looking at the poster. "That poster's from the album _'High Voltage'_, right?"

"Yeah, it's probably my favorite album by them." I said, slowly growing more and more comfortable around Dean. "What's your favorite?"

"Definitely _'Back in Black', _that albums a classic." He finally looked down from the poster and to me. "I never would have picked you as a classic rock fan. Your brother certainly doesn't seem like one."

I giggled at that, purely from the thought of Castiel listening to classic rock. He would probably make some comment on how the music was an abomination and then get me to listen to _Iron and Wine_ or something along the lines of it.

"Yeah, most people think that Castiel and I are exactly the same." I said, "I mean, we have a few similarities but other than that we're fairly different."

"You sure talk a lot like he does." Dean smirked, but also had a valid point.

"You talk a lot like Sam, doesn't mean you two are the same." I said, shrugging.

"Touché." Dean said to me while still smirking. "Do you have a phone?"

"Um, assuming you mean cell phone then yes." I responded with slight confusion. "Why?"

He chuckled before continuing, "Well I was wondering if I could have your number. You know, so we can talk about more classic rock bands."

Oh my God, was that flirtation? Did he just ask for my number so he could actually talk to me? What the hell is going on?"

"Um, yeah!" I said, still in shock that he asked me for it. I quickly gave him my number, which he typed into his phone, and then he gave me his.

"What's going on?" A low voice but shocked me and Dean, causing us both to jump and turn towards the source of the noise. Of course Cas had to barge in just as I was getting flirty with one of the most popular boys at school.

"Oh, well I was trying to find the bathroom and-" Dean started but got cut off.

"I'm aware that you were trying to find the bathroom; I told you where it was when we were downstairs. But why are you in _here_?" Castiel said, giving Dean a small glare.

"I guess I forgot you said which door it was and walked in here. Adelynn was just giving me directions to it when you walked in, man." Dean lied. Cas dropped the 'intimidating older brother' act and let out a sigh.

"Very well. We should go try to work a bit more on the project since there's a lot to do and only two weeks to do it." Cas apologized and started walking out the door, followed by Dean. They both left me along to wonder, what the hell just happened?

…

"Okay so today I'm giving all of you the instructions for a big group project that is due in two weeks." Our Honors Humanities teacher, Mr. Singer, stated. The whole class groaned simultaneously, all of us not wanting to have a project this early in the school year.

"Oh, boohoo." Mr. Singer mocked us, and then began to pass out papers with all the instructions on it.

Marissa and I looked at each other, obviously knowing that neither of us wanted to do a project. Marissa didn't want to do it just because of the mere thought of having more homework than usual. I didn't want to do it because I already had enough crap to do. Mr. Singer walked down our row and handed all of us the piece of paper.

"Oh, a book report, that sounds like fun!" Dani, who sits in front of me, squealed. It turns out that Dani is actually a very easily excitable person. She's all rainbows and butterflies, 'the glass is half full' kind of person.

"Yeah, sure fun for people who have no lives or anything better to do." Marissa said, reading the paper and grimacing at all the work we have to do. The class began to talk amongst each other, many of them discussing the upcoming project.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something!" I exclaimed, turning to Marissa who turned to look at me. "Dean Winchester was at my house yesterday." Her eyes grew wide and her mouth practically dropped to the floor.

"Dean Winchester?" She said as soon as she got over the initial shock. "You mean the brother of the love of my life; my future brother in law, Dean Winchester?" I chuckled and nodded, amused at her reaction.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that earlier?!" She exclaimed. I was about to answer when Mr. Singer interrupted us.

"Okay, now I want you to get groups of four. Pick smartly because the four idjits you choose are the ones you're doing the project with." He then dismissed us to pick our groups.

Marissa nearly jumped out of her desk, before quickly turning to me and saying "Tell me the rest of your story during lunch." She ran to the other side of the room and nearly pounced on poor Sam Winchester.

"Hey Sam!" Marissa said with a grin on her face as she tried to sound somewhat casual. "My group only has three people," She paused for a minute to point at me and Dani, to which we both awkwardly waved back, "and we need a fourth member. I noticed that you don't have a group yet and wanted to ask if you could join ours."

Sam looked stunned for a minute; the poor thing was probably intimidated. After a few seconds of shock, he agreed to be a part of our group and I could see that Marissa actually had to stop herself for jumping up and down with joy. She walked with him towards our desks and sat him down in the vacant desk in front of hers.

"Hey, Sam." Dani and I said in unison, and he waved back.

"So," Dani started, dragging out the word. "What book do you guys want to read?"

After a few minutes of discussing and arguing over what book would be the best, we all agreed on _Pride and Prejudice. _We also established that each school day at six, we would all meet up at my house to work on the project together.

Let's just hope that we can get this project done without any complications.

**A/N: Please leave me questions, comments, or suggestions in the reviews guys, I'd really appreciate it. (: **


End file.
